This invention relates to Navy board (sometimes called hull board) facing material which is a coated fabric that is generally adhered to a rigid fiberglass or mineral board and, in turn, is used to cover walls, partitions, etc., on board ships and in various industrial applications. The function is to provide insulation, sound deadening, fire resistance, and durability. Navy board facing materials are generally manufactured per the requirements of military specification MIL-C-20079 Type I, Class 2. This specification requires that the base fabric have a treatment. It is specifically this treatment or finish with which the present invention is concerned.
Navy board facing material made in accordance with the present invention is characterized by the following properties: (1) rigidity to span non-uniformities in the board carrier and to ease in fabrications; (2) slitability to aid in fabrication, sizing and handling of boards; (3) provides protection, cleanability and strength; (4) accepts both oil based and latex paints; and (5) most importantly, adds to the non-flammable nature of the base glass fabric without generating toxic gases normally associated with resin treated materials.
Recent experiences with Navy board indicates that halogen-containing products, for instance, those treated with a vinyl chloride finish, are no longer desirable because of the possibility of toxic fumes being generated by fire and/or heat. It is now a requirement of the British Navy that finishes having a high halogen content not be used.
The products of the present invention are both flame-retardant and low-toxic and find military as well as commercial applications. Examples include wall and ceiling coverings on ships and decorative pipe wrap in naval vessels.